Lorsque Squalo fait des siennes
by Manion-chan
Summary: Lorsque Squalo décide de laisser la fille dont il s'occupe seule dans la ville la plus mafieuse d'Italie, il risque de le regretter.


_Les personnages de Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas. _

_Il Forte de Bleach prête son apparence et son nom à l'entraîneur d'Alice ; celle-ci m'appartient._

_C'est ma première fic sur Reborn et je trouve que les personnages sont OOC._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Lorsque Squalo fait des siennes.**

Ca fait maintenant un an que je suis rentrée dans la Varia et je dois avouer avoir agi sur un coup de tête. Tout peut basculer vite. Une bataille, la mort. La peur de mourir.

C'set à ce moment là que j'ai échangé ma vie contre une place dans le commando de Superbi Squalo ; ça contre ma vie. Un prix peu élevé d'un côté mais d'un autre, à présent, je voudrais mourir.

Le premier mois, j'ai été obligée de m'entraîner au sabre avec Squalo ; il veillait sur moi jour et nuit. Le jour à m'entraîner la nuit à subir soit ses humeurs soit ses envies.

Maintenant, ça fait six mois que je suis sous ses ordres ; participer aux missions périlleuses, risquer ma vie, prendre la vie de gens, protéger mon supérieur hiérarchique et surtout, éviter le boss, Xanxus car il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup. J'aurais préféré que mon entraîneur ait le même sentiment pour moi mais vu la façon dont il me regardait, je n'ai jamais eu de doutes.

Aujourd'hui, je me suis réveillée bloquée contre cet homme et coincée dans ses bras puissants. Comme à son habitude, il dormait en boxer et irradiait ; par contre, il ne ronflait pas.

-Squalo, pourrais-tu me lâcher ?

-Non, laisse-moi dormir.

Avant que je n'aie pu faire le moindre geste, il avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule et murmurait dans son sommeil. Dès mon premier jour, j'avais reçu l'ordre de l'appeler Squalo ; je ne m'étais risquée qu'une seule fois à l'appeler boss. Il avait piqué une crise et le soir même, je m'étais retrouvée attachée au lit et durant la soirée, je n'ai pu faire que subir. Depuis ce jour, je suis chaque ordre sans rechigner.

Ca fait un quart d'heure que je me suis réveillée et j'ai soupiré un nombre incalculable de fois et j'étais raide de crainte que l'épéiste se réveille et me gueule dessus.

-Arrête un peu de soupirer.

-J'ai rien à faire.

-Ne fais rien alors.

-Pfffffffffffffff…

-Occupe-toi à me réveiller et je te lâcherais.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est la seule affection que je reçois de ta part et heureusement que le chantage fonctionne sur toi.

-C'est dégueulasse !

-Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de faire quelque chose d'immoral.

-Comme tuer des gens innocents ou de t'offrir mon corps ?

-En effet mais c'est mieux que de mourir, non ?

-J'en sais rien.

-D'accord ; je vais te lâcher. Lève-toi et prépare-toi ; on part dans un quart d'heure !

-On va où ?

-Je ne sais pas encore !

Il m'a lâchée et s'est levé. Je me suis étirée et ai baillé ; je me suis levée également et me suis dirigée vers la salle de bains. J'ai vite pris une douche et me suis habillée dans mon uniforme de la Varia : un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche et une veste en cuir avec l'insigne de mon escouade et mon rang. Le second de l'élite.

Dans la voiture, il y avait un lourd silence. A un moment, une liasse de billets a atterri sur mes genoux ; je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à ce que le véhicule s'arrête. J'en suis sortie et ai demandé quels étaient mes ordres.

-Recommence ta vie.

Il a démarré sa voiture et est repartit en me laissant seule sur le trottoir au milieu de la ville la plus mafieuse d'Italie. Lentement, et les mains dans les poches, je me suis mise en route pour me trouver un endroit où passer la journée. Si possible un bar pour essayer d'oublier… En fait, ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas Squalo ; j'ai appris à l'aimer. Le problème est qu'il a toujours été violent avec moi et que de mon côté, je n'ai jamais fait ressortir mes sentiments.

A présent, il est midi ; heureusement, grâce à ma veste, personne ne venait m'importuner. Je suis rentrée dans le premier restaurant qui s'avérait être un italien. Lorsque le serveur est venu prendre ma commande, je lui ai annoncé avec un air absent que je prendrais des pâtes bolognaise accompagnées d'un verre d'eau ; il est parti et je me suis à nouveau perdue dans mes pensées. Ce qui m'en a sorti était le raclement de chaise à côté de moi et un bras qui est venu m'enlacer.

-Tu as une peine de cœur Alice ? La princesse t'a larguée ?

-Barre-toi Belphégor !

-J'ai faim !

-Tu n'as qu'à commander quelque chose et puis aller dire à Squalo qu'il ne me reverra pas.

-T'es trop facile à cerner ; tu ne saurais pas ne pas revoir la princesse. Tu lui jettes les mêmes regards que lui pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il m'a violée un nombre incalculable de fois, il me met dans des situations impossibles et… Merde !

-Tu peux revenir avec moi ; j'ai fini ma mission.

-Et même si je reviens, je dormirais où ? Et puis si je reviens, j'aurai désobéi et je me souviens de ce qui se passe dans ce cas là… Et non merci !

-Bon après tout, fais comme tu veux mais saches que le boss s'intéresse à Squalo et puis, ton gardien de la pluie prenait toutes les missions de ton quartier et en revenais de bonne humeur.

-Mais oui… Ah, voilà mon plat !

-Oh des spaghettis bolognaise !

-Prends-les ; je n'ai plus faim.

Tout en soupirant, j'ai tendu un billet à Belphégor et me suis éclipsée sous son regard. « Squalo… Excuse-moi ! Je vais suivre ton dernier ordre et changer de vie. »

Au bar, je regardais mon verre de whisky ; sa couleur dorée m'hypnotisait. Ce n'est qu'après mon énième soupir que j'ai avalé mon verre. A nouveau, quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi.

-Un verre pour moi et mademoiselle.

-Merci.

-Comment se fait-il qu'une membre haut placée de la Varia se trouve dans ce bar miteux ?

-Je ne sais plus ; Squalo m'a juste posée ici.

-Voudriez-vous travailler pour moi ?

-Dans quelle branche ?

-Prostitution ou assassinat même les deux si ça vous dit.

-Juste dans l'assassinat alors.

-D'accord ; buvons notre verre et rentrons. Je vous montrerai vos nouveaux quartiers.

J'ai avalé mon verre d'un coup et me suis levée suivie par mon nouvel employeur. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers les quartiers chauds de Rome et sommes rentrés dans un grand hôtel. Le hall était immense et sans hésiter, l'homme me conduisit vers l'ascenseur. Il poussa sur le bouton pour que l'on puisse monter au cinquième étage.

Sans hésiter, il composa le code de la dernière porte du côté gauche et rentra dans la chambre.

-Voici la suite qui te servira d'appartement ; tu as une grande salle de bains, une grande chambre avec un lit énorme, une salle à manger, une belle cuisine et je crois que c'est tout. Si tu as un problème, viens frapper trois fois à la porte d'en face ; c'est chez moi.

-Merci beaucoup. Quand est-ce que je commence ?

-Demain, j'aimerais vous tester par protocole car je ne doute pas de vos capacités.

-Vers quelle heure voulez-vous me voir ?

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas. Quel est ton nom déjà ?

-Alice.

-D'accord ; moi c'est monsieur Gianni Tozzi.

-Je m'en souvenais. Passez une bonne nuit monsieur.

Il est sorti en me souhaitant une bonne soirée mais une fois seule, je me suis dirigée vers la première porte que j'ai vue et me suis rendue compte que c'était une salle de bain. Douche à massage, bain bulle, tout le sanitaire nécessaire, brosse à dents et dentifrice compris sans oublier le shampooing et le bain douche de marque. Sans hésiter, je me suis fait couler un bain bouillant comme je faisais avant de rencontrer Squalo ; il n'aimait pas trop l'eau chaude. Me voilà encore à penser à Squalo ; je suis vraiment pathétique.

Lorsque mon bain a été bien rempli, je me suis plongée dedans et ai activé les remous ; ça m'aiderait à me relaxer un peu.

Petit à petit, je me suis détendue mais après un bon quart d'heure, j'en ai eu assez alors, je suis simplement sortie du bain et me suis séchée. En cherchent un peu, j'ai trouvé un peignoir et me suis enroulée dedans en espérant que personne ne rentrerait dans ma chambre. En repassant dans la petite pièce d'entrée, j'ai repris mes deux armes et les ai emmenées avec moi.

Quand j'ai trouvé mon lit, ma seule pensée a été qu'il était beaucoup trop grand pour moi seule. Tout en soupirant, je me suis laissée tomber sur le matelas moelleux juste comme il le faut. Je me suis endormie après plusieurs heures à me retourner ; j'avais froid et beaucoup trop de liberté de mouvement à mon goût. « Putain de caractère à la con ! »

Le matin, je me suis décidée à changer de look pour pouvoir échapper à la Varia. A la place de lier mes cheveux, je les ai laissés pendre et à la place de me maquiller, j'ai laissé mes yeux naturels. J'ai préféré délaisser ma veste de la Varia pour ne garder que ma chemise et mon pantalon. Après m'être regardée dans le miroir, je suis sortie et suis allée frapper trois coups à la porte d'en face. C'est monsieur Tozzi qui m'a ouvert et qui s'est effacé pour me laisser passer.

-Voilà mademoiselle, j'aimerais que vous essayiez chaque tenue devant moi pour que je vous donne mon avis.

-Puis-je aller dans la salle de bains pour me changer ?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

-D'accord. Où sont ces vêtements ?

-Sur la petite table basse.

Tout en soupirant, j'ai commencé à tirer ma chemise pour en enfiler une autre mais avec une coupe différente.

-Quelles sont les marques sur votre buste ?

-Des cicatrices dues à mon entraînement.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Je vais avoir dix-sept ans dans un mois.

-Vous êtes si jeune que ça ?

-Malheureusement oui.

-Et vous êtes vraiment sûre de ne pas vouloir vous lancer dans la prostitution ?

-L'assassinat est suffisant vous ne croyiez pas ?

-C'est dommage car avec un tel corps, vous amasseriez une belle fortune.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire de l'argent.

-Dommage ; est-ce que cet uniforme vous convient ?

-Oui.

-Très bien, je vais vous présenter à votre entraîneur.

Sans dire un mot, j'ai suivi l'homme qui me demanda si j'avais retenu le code de ma chambre.

-Vous ne me l'avez pas dit mais je l'ai retenu. C'est 5934.

-En effet. Si j'ai bien analysé vos armes, vous vous battez avec des sabres ?

-Oui. Mais j'ai plus facile avec un seul ; c'est l'idée stupide de Squalo si je dois en porter deux.

-Vous parlez bien de Superbi Squalo ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-C'est parce qu'il est réputé pour être assez brutal.

-Je confirme mais d'un autre côté, après un mois d'entraînement, je sais me défendre et je n'ai encore échoué à une seule mission.

-Donc s'était lui votre instructeur ?

-Oui.

-On est arrivé.

En effet, nous étions dans le sous-sol qui servait apparemment de salle d'entraînement. Un jeune homme attendait assit dans un grand fauteuil. Il paraissait grand, avait de longs cheveux blonds et un visage assez fin.

-Alors boss, c'est cette fille ?

-Oui Il Forte.

-Elle a l'air inoffensive. Avec quelle arme dois-je me battre ?

-Essaie avec un seul sabre.

-Ok boss.

-Alice, tu dois juste te battre comme en entraînement ?

-Comme contre Squalo ?

-Oui.

Je me suis étirée sur le temps que l'homme se lève et se rende au milieu de la salle. Tout en soupirant, j'ai dégainé mes deux sabres, un court et un plus long. Le court venait de ma botte gauche tandis que le long, je de vais le porter car sa place était dans ma veste.

Sans prévenir, j'ai attaqué mon ennemi qui a paré ma lame mais pas ma dague. J'ai arrêté mon mouvement juste devant la gorge de mon adversaire. Avec un sourire, je me suis reculée et me suis mise en position de défense. L'homme en face de moi m'attaqua à son tour et je me suis amusée à esquiver ses assauts. Je devais admettre qu'il avait un très bon niveau mais pas assez pour me battre.

Après cet entraînement, tout s'est enchaîné vite. J'ai été acceptée comme second pour les missions mais même si j'étais fière d'avoir ce poste, j'avais gardé précieusement mon uniforme de Varia. Mes missions étaient bien payées, j'avais totalement changé d'apparence en mettant des lentilles d'yeux de chats roses, mes cheveux étaient teints en noir avec une mèche rose clair de chaque côté du visage, mes habits avaient également changé. Plusieurs hommes s'intéressaient à moi mais ils ne m'intéressaient pas. J'avais tout ce que je voulais pour être heureuse mais je ne l'étais pas.

Ca fait maintenant deux mois que j'ai changé de famille ; maintenant, l'hiver était bien là. Et à présent, je dirige ma propre escouade d'hommes et je m'apprête à remplir une mission où j'allais perdre des hommes ; je le sentais. Je devais ramener n-mort ou vif un prisonnier de la prison Vendicare qui s'était échappé. C'était ce genre de mission que je faisais en compagnie de Squalo ; il me formait au cas où. Il me l'avait toujours dit et maintenant, je devais être la chef des opérations. Au fond de moi, je sentais que j'allais encore avoir un problème. Nous n'étions que cinq.

Sur le terrain, c'était un massacre. Une partie de la Varia était là car évidemment, Xanxus avait sûrement préféré rester au château et envoyer Belphégor et Squalo ; ils ne m'avaient pas encore reconnue. Mes hommes étaient touts les quatre morts et il nous restait quatre ennemis donc deux pour une personne et cette personne était moi. Tout en soupirant, je me suis décidée à dégainer ma dague pour pouvoir jouer plus en offensif. Lors d'un moment d'inattention, j'ai juste eu le temps d'éviter une épée et un couteau de Belphégor.

-Putain Bel fais attention, merde !

-Alice ?

-Qui d'autre pour t'engueuler ?

-Je ne t'aurais pas crue dans la mafia à l'heure actuelle.

-Recommence ta vie. Me fais pas rire au moins j'ai pas souffert pour rien.

-Tu es beaucoup plus expérimentée dans tes combats.

-Chuis chef d'escouade.

En y repensant, je me suis dit que cette rencontre n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal car maintenant qu'ils savaient qui j'étais, j'étais bonne pour changer de couverture encore une fois. Je ne voulais pas que l'on sache où je me trouvais mais à présent, ce qui comptait, c'était de mettre ces types KO. Et je n'étais pas peu fière d'en avoir abattu un. De son côté, Squalo en avait terminé avec son adversaire et il s'était appuyé contre un mur ; Belphégor s'amusait avec sa proie en lui faisant des entailles profondes sur le corps et moi je me battais toujours malgré ma fatigue.

Le type que Belphégor torturait a finalement rendu son dernier soupir. J'avais quand même espéré qu'il viendrait m'aider mais à la place, il est aller s'adosser aux côtés de Squalo.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas l'aider princesse ?

-Je n'en reviens pas comme elle a changé.

-C'est normal vu l'état dans lequel tu l'a mise, tout le monde aurait changé.

-Tu fais de la philosophie maintenant Bel ?

-Non. Un prince a toujours raison.

-T'es lourd.

-En tout cas, ce sera bientôt fini ; elle est épuisée et elle n'a plus qu'une arme.

-Les risques du métier.

Les deux tueurs à gage parlaient tandis que j'essayais de trouver quelque chose pour pouvoir donner le coup de grâce à mon ennemi ; plus le temps passait, plus je sentais mes forces m'abandonner et moins je voyais. J'ai encore fait l'erreur de laisser mes lentilles durant le combat et évidemment, j'avais reçu des éclaboussures de sang dans l'œil. Mon adversaire devait être aussi fort que mon ancien entraîneur mais ce dernier ne semblait pas se soucier de mon cas et ça me démoralisait plus qu'autre chose.

A présent, je reculais sous les assauts de mon ennemi et je me contentais d'éviter ses attaques jusqu'à ce que je reçoive mon premier coup. Celui-ci m'était porté à l'épaule ce qui avait réussi à me la paralyser ; péniblement, j'ai changé mon sabre de main mais évidemment, je n'avais plus la précision pour mes attaques. Je me suis donc résignée à reculer mais lors d'une attaque, j'ai glissé dans une marre de sang et me suis retrouvée à genoux devant mon adversaire qui me sourit.

-Excuse-moi Squalo ; je ne saurais plus.

J'avais murmuré cette phrase en soupirant. Je m'apprêtais à recevoir mon coup de grâce mais à la place, je me suis fait éclabousser par beaucoup de sang. Mon adversaire venait de se faire égorger. En levant la tête, j'ai aperçu Squalo qui rengainait son épée.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ?

-…

-Oui ; tu as juste foutu ma vie ne l'air une deuxième fois. Merci beaucoup mais la prochaine fois, laisse-moi crever comme tu le souhaite.

Tout en me relevant difficilement, j'ai laissé sortir un grognement de douleur dû à mon épaule.

-Ca va pas Alice ?

-Non, ça ne va pas. J'ai l'épaule en compote et mon bras qui ne bouge plus, mon arme est pleine de sang, ma dague est brisée et je dois rentrer chez Tozzi maintenant. Evidemment, j'ai perdu mes clés de voiture. Alors, non, ça ne va vraiment pas.

-Ca en fait beaucoup pour une jeune fille d'à peine dix-sept ans.

-Oui ; et en plus, tu te fous de ma gueule. T'as bon au moins ?

-Même pas ; de toute manière, tu vas rentrer voir ton compagnon maintenant.

-Tozzi, c'est mon boss. Je n'ai personne. Je vis seule et mon unique moyen de communication est mon téléphone portable depuis que tu m'as laissée dans la merde, Squalo. Par contre, toi, tu dois bien t'amuser avec une quelconque nouvelle recrue.

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelles recrues.

-Grâce à ta connerie, maintenant on est seuls.

-Reviens avec moi dans la Varia.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir t'arranger avec le boss.

Tout en soupirant, je me suis dirigée vers ma longue veste que j'avais laissée à l'écart et me suis dirigée vers une place publique pour y voler un téléphone portable. Je suis ensuite retournée au lieu du carnage.

-Allô boss ?

-Alors ?

-Il ne reste plus que moi et heureusement qu'une partie de la Varia était là.

-Aucun des hommes que tu as emmenés avec toi n'est encore vivant ?

-Sans tête c'est dur. On est tombé dans une embuscade.

-Et toi ça va ?

-Arrête de me couver ; je rentre.

-Dis, j'aimerais parler à ces types de la Varia.

-J'te passe Squalo.

Tout en soupirant, j'ai tendu le portable au gardien de la pluie qui s'en est vite emparé.

-J'me casse. A plus les gars !

-Attends Alice, ton boss nous donne rendez-vous chez toi.

-Enfoiré de boss !

-Allez viens déjà à la voiture de Squalo.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire.

En râlant, j'ai suivi Belphégor jusqu'à cette voiture si familière. Une fois tout près, je me suis penchée pour que mon visage soit à hauteur du rétroviseur et sans faire attention à ce qui m'entourait, j'ai tiré mes lentilles. Lorsque je me suis relevée, je suis tombée nez à nez avec Squalo.

-Bel, tu vas derrière !

-Un prince ne va qu'à l'avant.

-Le prince se démerdera pour rentrer.

Squalo m'ouvrit la portière et se dirigea du côté conducteur ; le lanceur de couteaux montait à l'arrière en lançant des insultes à l'épéiste.

-Tiens ton portable.

-Tu peux le garder ; je l'ai volé à un type.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais crue comme ça.

-On change sur deux mois. Et puis, toi tu mènes la belle vie au château ; de mon côté, j'ai deux ou trois missions par jour et je suis sous-payée tout ça parce que je ne veux pas me lancer dans la prostitution.

-Si tu t'y lances, je serai ton client journalier.

-J'irai pas là bas.

-Tu reviens alors ?

-Si Xanxus est d'accord…

-Ca veut dire oui ?

-Tu vois, depuis que t'es partie, la princesse est vraiment devenue plus bête qu'avant… Ou alors c'est l'abstinence. Ajouta Belphégor.

-Alors comme ça, mon ancien boss est sentimental ?

-Ca va hein !

Le reste du chemin s'est passé dans le calme le plus complet alors que nous nous dirigions vers chez moi. Nous étions au milieu du bois lorsque j'ai annoncé à Squalo qu'il fallait qu'il tourne à droite.

-T'habites au milieu du bois ?

-Je t'ai dit que je ne parlais plus à personne et que je vivais seule.

-J'savais pas que t'étais paumée au milieu d'un bois.

-Maintenant, t'es au courant.

Lorsque nous avons aperçu ma maison, je me suis calmée presque immédiatement. Et dès que j'ai pu descendre de la voiture, je me suis dirigée vers la porte que j'ai poussée sans déverrouiller sous les yeux étonnés des deux hommes qui m'accompagnaient. Comme si de rien n'était, je me suis dirigée vers le salon et ai jeté ma veste sur une chaise.

-Toujours bordélique à ce que je vois.

-Je suis couverte de sang ; je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer. Je reviens quand j'aurai fini et si vous voulez, vous pourrez prendre une douche également.

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

-Toute manière, tu te gêneras pas.

Sans en dire plus, je me suis dirigée vers ma salle de bains et ai commencé par me sortir des vêtements propre que je mettrais après m'être lavée. Lorsque j'ai ouvert ma penderie, encore une fois, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder ma veste de la Varia ; deux mois déjà…

-T'as toujours ta veste ?

-Tu pensais que je l'avais jetée ?

-Ouais.

-J'ai encore tout l'uniforme de quand tu m'as foutue dehors.

-Tu regrettes.

-Il y a deux mois, je t'aurais dit non mais ça ne me sert à rien de me voiler la face.

-Je suis trop bête.

-Là on est d'accord.

-Ca fait plaisir à entendre. Tu veux revenir avec nous ?

Je me suis contentée de baisser les yeux et de tourner la tête. Tout en me dirigeant vers la douche, je me déshabillais sous le regard de Squalo.

-Ca va, j'te dérange pas ?

-Non, tu peux continuer.

-Sérieusement, tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser mourir.

-Je ne crois pas non. Parce que à chaque fois que je te regardais, tu faisais pareil. Apparemment, je t'ai manqué.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point mais de toute manière, ce ne doit pas être réciproque.

J'avais touché un point sensible car j'ai entendu la porte claquer. Je me suis lavée calmement et suis ressortie de la salle d'eau changée et propre. Belphégor passa à côté de moi et m'annonça qu'il squattait ma douche. Evidemment, il fallait que je me retrouve seule avec Squalo, maintenant, chez moi.

-Tu sais, j'aurais dû te le dire dès le début mais je t'aime.

- Pourquoi tu es sortie alors ?

-Tu m'as laissée sur le trottoir je te signale.

-Mais pourquoi tu râlais tout le temps ?

-Parce que l'on se rend compte de la valeur des choses que lorsqu'on les a perdues.

-Tu acceptes de revenir dans la Varia alors ?

-Oui ; dès que Bel sortira de ma douche, j'irai me changer.

Avant que je n'aie pu esquisser le moindre geste, Superbi m'avait tirée sur le fauteuil pour me prendre dans ses bras. Même lorsque Bel est sorti de ma salle de bain, je n'ai pas bougé car j'étais trop bien dans mon état de somnolence.

-Viens Bel, on se tire avec Alice. Vas dans sa salle d'eau et tu reprends l'uniforme qui est dans la penderie.

-Le prince ne veut pas !

-Le prince à intérêt à se bouger sinon, je vais vraiment me fâcher.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans le lit et dans les bras de Squalo.

-T'inquiètes pas Alice ; tout est arrangé. Rendors-toi.

-D'accord ; bonne nuit.


End file.
